


Forever and Always

by ThatFandomObsessedChick



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes-centric, Dreamlike, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Wedding, Steve Is a Good Bro, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomObsessedChick/pseuds/ThatFandomObsessedChick
Summary: Life has a funny way of giving you blessings then ripping them right out of your hands.This was how it began.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> There is one kinda bad word (personally wouldn't count it as a swear) in this story that I remember writing. Sorry if it offended you but I really didn't see the purpose of giving this story a mature rating for it.

Bucky's heart momentarily stuttered as the huge, oak, double doors opened. His eyes landed on the big, blonde, brute of a man he called his best friend, as he entered. He was finely dressed in a blue suit, trimmed and lined in golden thread and plaits. A tiny golden badge in the shape of his sheild with tiny wings lay on the right hand side of his chest, just above three medals of honour. Golden buttons gleamed in the gentle light of the sun that shone through the windows of the grand hall, dazzling the guest almost as much as his beautiful, sparkling, white smile. Steve looked up at Bucky and they made eye contact and all seemed to stand still. If Bucky's heart wasn't already racing in anticipation and excitement and fear, it doubled the speed and Bucky began to get a little worried he may pass out. Steve tipped his hat ever so slightly at his best friend and gave a little wink.

  


_Shit it's time_

_  
_

Bucky held his breath, his heart and time stood still once again.

  


He watched as Steve stretched out his white gloved left hand and take a much smaller, ungloved, tanned hand into his grasp. 

  


Bucky's heart tightened a little more.

  


Steve's cocky little smirk that was previously directed at Bucky melted into a soft, beautiful thing, only reserved for a certain person. He gently tugged to person forward and Bucky finally let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding for an unhealthy amount of time. Bucky's icy blue eyes met with the most beautiful golden brown eyes he'd ever seen in all his years and if it were possible, he would have melted right there and then. Tony sent him a tiny little grin that almost revealed how nervous he was himself as he stepped forward into the light, filling the hall with gasps of suprise and awe. He linked arms with Steve and the two men walk down the isle, alpha and omega, hand in hand. One big and strong, the other small and soft but even stronger if you could even think that possible. They'd be beautiful together, Bucky thought as they walked oh so slowly and in synchronization with eachother and the music. But the way they looked at eachother was just not right, it wasn't perfect. They were in love but not like how Bucky loved Tony and how Tony loved him back. Steve and Tony's love was more like a raging fire, out of control but intense and fierce and  _nothing_ could touch them. They were more than brothers, more than friends but less than lovers, just something odd in the middle. Bucky would be jealous of he didn't know them so well and that their intentions were purely platonic.

  


The way Bucky and Tony loved, however, was something beyond description. Their love had no bounds and it was endless, so endless in fact that not even the endlessness of space could compare. Sometimes Bucky wondered how he managed to fit all that love inside his body but every time he looked at Tony, it was there, swallowing him up and everything he did, filling his heart with such warmth that it melted away all the ice of 70 years, it melted away the winter that resided within him. He's eyes swept over the beautiful brunette omega, dressed in an ivory and gold suit and the air left his body. How did he get so lucky? 

  


Both Tony and Steve stopped in front of the bottom steps that lead up to Bucky. Tony raised his eyes up from the crimson carpet and locked gazes with his very soon to be husband, his heart almost shaking with love and passion and ever other emotion that Tony simply could not put onto words. Bucky reached out a large, white silk gloved hand to his love and Tony's smaller, seemingly fragile hand slipped into his grasp and suddenly, the raging of emotions for both men calmed. They both took in a deep breath and let go together. As the priest began his speech, the couple tuned everyone and everything out and focused on eachother. They were everything they needed and all they both wanted. This was forever so when the question was asked, both their answers were "I do."

  


They would, forever and always.

  


...

  


Bucky winced as a sudden shot of pain laced down his left arm, leaving him rather puzzled as to what triggered it. It vanished as suddenly as it had arisen and Bucky promptly forgot about it, curling into his new husband. All was still and Bucky felt at peace as he listened to the soft little breaths that left his husband's mouth. A small smile crept upon his face as he closed his eyes.

  


This would be a wonderful  _long_ life with the people he loved, admired and cherished. Maybe soon there would be more people for him to love and hold. Now, however, he ran his hand over Tony's waist and buried his nose into his hair, smiling softly as Tony made a small content noise.

  


“'I love you, forever and always.” he muttered as he shut his eyes.

  


“You're such a sap.” Tony mumbled as he turned around to nuzzle into Bucky's broad chest.

  


“You love it though.” Bucky laughed into Tony's sweet smelling hair.

  


“You're right, I do.” 

  


This was perfect.

  


A small perfect moment.

  


This could last  _forever._

_  
_

_Until it didn't._

_  
_

_The pain started again..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading people! Sorry bout the dodge word once again. If you can look past that, would ya mind giving me some kudos if you enjoyed and drop a comment if you wanna see the sequel? Thanks so much! Xx


End file.
